


Counterstatements, Gretchen.

by Zhalia



Category: You're The Worst (TV)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Denial, F/M, Short One Shot, Short Story, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/pseuds/Zhalia
Summary: denial is one of the first few stages. This all confirmed what Gretchen and Jimmy have theorised about before.Just. Admit. It. - Gretch.





	Counterstatements, Gretchen.

"Hey, uhm, Linds?" Gretchen tapped her best friend on her shoulder and waited until she looked at her, "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah, what's it?"

"I've noticed you and Edgar getting rather close lately, is there something I need to know about?" The redhead raised an eyebrow, curious for her friend's answer. Lindsay opened her mouth but before she could say anything, Gretchen interrupted her, "Wait! Just to be clear, I'm your friend. I won't tell anyone about this."

"What? No!" Lindsay nearly shouted as she stood up from her chair and looked at her friend properly, stopping when all eyes turned to Edgar who just entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Edgar asked, cocking his head slightly to the side and looking at both Gretchen and Lindsay with that adorable look on his face, Lindsay thought.

"Gretchen just asked if we're datin-" The redhead punched Lindsay in her sides with her elbow, "Lindsay..." she mumbled through her teeth.

"Ow!"

Edgar merely looked at the two and stepped closer to the two best friends, "Gretchen, Lindsay and I are not dating."

"No," Lindsay recovered herself, looked Gretchen deep in her eyes and said: "Why would I ever date that idiot?" She looked back at Edgar, "No offence."

"None taken."

Gretchen nodded and headed out, "Uhh, okay then. See you later Linds. You're treating me to lunch."

"Am not!" Lindsay tried, but Gretchen had already left the room.

"What does she mean," Edgar said, taking Lindsay's hand and gesturing her to the couch. He sat down and let Linsay fall down next to him, she rested her head on his lap and looked at him. "Why would Gretchen think we're dating, honey?"

"Exactly. I bet Jimmy's writing conspiracy theories about us." She sat up and closed all kinds of space between them so that their foreheads were touching, "We don't even seem-" She couldn't fight the urge and softly kissed his lips, breathing to them, "-Like we would be, sweetheart."

Edgar briefly kissed her again and stood up, "I'm tired, let's go to bed. I could use some cuddles."

A wide smile appeared on Lindsay's face, "Of course," she said, tapping his nose, "Hunny bunny."

* * *

And behind the wall to Jimmy's room, Gretchen had recorded every single one of their movements and sighed deeply. "Even I wasn't in such denial when I was in high school, they are in their thirties and still denying. Goddamnit."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt:  
> Person A: What no, we are not dating!  
> Person B: Why would I ever date that idiot?!  
> Person C: Uhh, okay then... see you later.
> 
> *Right after C has left*
> 
> Person A: What do they mean? *Rests head on B's lap* Why would someone think we're dating, honey?  
> Person B" Exactly. We don't even seem *Kisses A's lips* like we would be, sweetheart.  
> Person A: I'm tired, let's go to bed. I need cuddles.  
> Person B: Of course, honeybunny


End file.
